Erlang Shen: the Omni-God
by ValarPrime98
Summary: IGNORE THIS FIC! It's just complete mindless bashing with no plotline whatsoever, featuring Erlang Shen as an omnipotent God with elements from Dragonball Z!


**Author's Note: Ignore this fic guys! This is purely for entertainment, including mine and it contains no plotline, no fancy language whatsoever, this is just plain, mindless bashing and violence!**

* * *

Erlang Shen, the Supreme Transcendent Omni-God, stood fearlessly and unflinchingly in front of the forces of evil. As the epitome of transcendence, perfection, authority, omniscience, omnipotence in both creation and destruction, goodness and immensity, Erlang Shen, whose personal name was Yang Jian, had no tolerance whatsoever for Evil. He would let those who worshipped Satan, the Devil, the very epitome of Evil and Sin itself, have a nice little taste of his incalculable, immeasurable, infinite power and wrath. So now, Erlang Shen stood before limitless, incalculable, innumerable hordes and extensive, untold multitudes of Demons and Monsters; The Demons each stood 15 feet tall, and each looked like the most horrendous, grotesque and abominable cross between Diablo from the _Diablo_ game series, Gul-Dan the Orc from _World of Warcraft,_ Megatron from the _Transformers_ movies etc. There were Frost Giants, Rock Trolls, Para-Demons, giant Subterraneans from _**One Punch Man,**_ Orcs, Uruk-Khai, Scylla, Vampires, Ogres, Werewolves, as well as Plaguebearers and Daemons and all those other foul beasts that you found in 'Warhammer'. Basically all sorts of demons and monsters that had ever plagued mankind's nightmares were there.

There were supervillains as well: thousands of clones of Thanos and Darkseid, along with Hel the Norse Goddess of Death, Shiva the God of Destruction, the Fenris Wolf, Jormungand the Midgard Serpent, the Demon Lords Diablo, Baal and Mephisto by the millions and…Buddha. God Erlang always knew that Buddha was a great, big liar, sending his friend Sun Wukong the Monkey King on that journey west only to trick more people into following Buddhism. The boost in followers only allowed Buddha's powers to increase and cement his hold over the mortals who worshipped him.

The battle began without a word. 1,000 Thanos clones each unleashed a colossal terrifying multicolored beam of energy from the Infinity Gauntlet, letting loose 100% of the power of all 6 Infinity Stones with enough power to completely annihilate a multiverse. 1,000 Darkseid clones each let loose his most powerful omega beam, Hel the Goddess of Death fired off thousands of swords & knives before following up with a ginormous blast of dark energy strong enough to wipe off a universe etc.

Erlang smiled. **"Infinity & Beyond Nine Turns Blessing!" **When he was still an ordinary God, his Nine Turns Blessing already gave him a practically indestructible body. Now that he was an infinitely powerful Omni-God, his Nine Turns Blessing now granted him legitimately immeasurable and prodigious depths of durability, his body 10 to the power of 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 times harder and stronger than steel. The attacks from all of his adversaries connected, and there was a huge immense explosion that engulfed Erlang. However it cleared revealing Erlang completely totally unharmed & unscathed. Hel then transformed into Hel 1-Million (which is basically her becoming 1,000,000 times more powerful), combined with Dark God Voldemort, Dark Primordial Tartarus, Lord Buddha 1-Billion (a being combining the power and might of 1 billion Lord Buddhas). Hel, Voldemort and Tartarus let loose a massive cocoon of black holes around Erlang, hundreds of billions of them covering himself entirely before they all went kamikaze on Erlang Shen and slammed into his body, no doubt trying to destroy his body with unlimited amounts of dark matter. Lord Buddha let loose a colossal, massive Kamehameha blast of golden energy that combined the raw power of 1,000,000,000 Lord Buddhas and was enough to completely destroy a billion multverses. But even after all the attacks connected, Erlang was unscathed. Absolutely and completely unscathed and unharmed. Heck, not even a single cell on his body had been damaged!

" **SUPER BIG BANG GOD FIST!"** Erlang's right fist glowed white-hot with energy before he punched forward, with the raw destructive power of 1000 Big Bangs and 100,000,000,000 supernova explosions, easily powerful enough to put Saitama's Super Serious Punch to complete shame. The shockwaves of energy emitted from the punch instantly vaporized and laid utter & absolute waste to endless, ceaseless hordes of Demons, Frost Giants and Subterraneans, erasing them all in a flash.

"Come forth, my weapon. Holy God-Spear of Light!" His three-bladed Divine Spear appears in a flash of light, and he held it and twirled it in the air as though it were as light as a feather. His God-Spear was now bathed in pure & azure white, holy light. Suddenly, Erlang Shen disappeared, much to the confusion of his enemies. Moving around at over 100 times the speed of light, he wove in and out of the hordes of demons and monsters fluidly, stabbing, slashing, cleaving and impaling, and in less than a minute hundreds of billions of octillions of Demons, Ogres, Trolls and Giants exploded into scattered, minuscule particles of dust.

" **Holy Spear Bombardment – Infinite Piercing Blitz!"** Erlang Shen stopped for a split second, before thrusting and transpiercing and lunged as such astounding, incredible speeds that in less than 0.000001 seconds there were over 10 (to the power of) 150,000,000 Demons and Giants that had each been impaled and run through over 10 (to the power of) 100,000 times; so much so that they all instantaneously exploded and atomized into complete and utter oblivion.

All the supervillains just watched with popped-out eyes, amazed at his power. Erlang Shen performed another "Holy Spear Bombardment: Infinite Piercing Blitz", drilling and goring octillions upon octillions upon gazillions of gaping blowholes in the bodies of infinitely, immeasurably many Daemons, Frost Giants, Uruks, Subterraneans and Vampires and Werewolves as well as Thanos, Darkseid and Doomsday clones, reducing them to absolute naught. The Demon Lords Mephisto and Baal unleashed absurdly, immensely enormous torrents of hellfire and even more colossal kamehamehas of dark energy, but they had no effect whatsoever on Erlang. Shiva and Hel followed suit, Fenris tried to tear Erlang apart with his huge jaws and teeth, Jormungand fired a massive burst of acid hundreds of thousands of times more potent than any found on earth…their efforts were all for naught.

"Big Bang Dragon Fist: God Dragon Apocalypse!" Erlang Shen's fist glowed gold and it shot out in a flash, releasing an absolutely massive and epicly colossal Blue-Golden dragon of Chi, easily 100,000,000,000 than the dragon from Goku's strongest Dragon Fist. The massive dragon roared and charged, engulfing and swallowing innumerable, unmatched numbers of his terrible foes and with the raw power of an octillion supernova explosions completely eradicated and obliterated them from existence. Mephisto and Baal were not spared from this terrible fate.

It didn't end there, unfortunately for the Enemy. Erlang Shen let loose the most epic, massive and insanely powerful Kamehameha of pure white holy energy that was hundreds of billions of times more powerful than Super Saiyan 4 Goku's strongest Kamehameha. The burst of energy engulfed Hel, Jormungand and Fenris, along with the Dark God Voldemort and the Dark Primordial Tartarus, disintegrating them in body and soul into a few speckles of starlight that soon faded out of existence. "Holy Lightning: Ultimate Thunder Wrath!" Erlang's eyes briefly shone blue with power, and as he did so, trillions upon trillions of extremely, unimaginably huge bolts, no, columns of lightning descended onto the oncoming hordes of daemons and monsters and dark creatures. The Holy Lightning, made of a perfect fusion of holy light and lightning, now 10 (to the power of) 1000 times more powerful and devastating than normal lightning, rained down relentlessly on Erlang's enemies, frying and disintegrating them so finely that not even a speck of ash or dust was left when the lightning stopped, and yet more undefined and prodigious numbers of dark creatures perished.

Now Erlang Shen prepared himself for one final attack. This battle had been quite fun, but he didn't want to drag the battle with Evil for long. His third eye, his Heavenly Eye, opened up on his head, and shone with a brilliant blue & white light.

"Heavenly Eye: Infinite Transcendent Kamehameha Burst!" His third eye finally let loose a raging, wrathful, infinitely colossal and massive and immeasurably powerful Kamehameha burst of holy energy. It was so great that it eclipsed Goku's strongest Kamehameha by a gazillion to the power of gazillionfold. It was so powerful it could have instantly reduced 100,000,000,000 Multiverses to utter and irreversible oblivion. Lord Buddha – 1 Billion, along with Diablo, Thanos, Darkseid and all the remaining infinite, endless, unlimited numbers of Demons and Monsters that had gathered gave a final pained scream of fear and anguish, before the burst of light covered their faces and their bodies, and in the blink of an eye, they were no more. Not a single particle of their bodies and souls were left, completely destroyed and erased from existence.


End file.
